The Fight Before Wassillia
by Royal Detective
Summary: Twas the the day before Wassillia and all through the kingdom a certain enemy was starting to cause trouble. He's planning g to ruin the holidays and get rid of Cedric so he can take over the kingdom. But what certain events will lead up to the fight? Will all peace and joy be sucked out of the kingdom? It's up to Cedric to save the day!


_**A/N:**_ Okay, so I had few ideas running through my head and I thought I would put them together. In a way The Swan Princess Christmas inspired me to write this, so get out some hot coca and Christmas cookies cause this is going to be long! I'm hoping to break a record for Christmas and this is going to be Christmas present to all of those who read my Sofia stories like: Aquaturqoise and theblindwriter96! Merry Christmas!

* * *

 _ **Sofia the First: The Fight Before Wassillia**_

Snow descended in the kingdom of Enchancia and everyone was beginning to shop for one of the most magical holidays of the year: Wassillia! It was a time of cheer, love, generosity and to show families and friends how much you cared. To the people of Echancia it would have seemed like any other Wassillia but yet did they know that someone was going to try and change that forever!

* * *

"A little more to the left." Sofia told Cedric as he tried to put a tree in the workshop for the very first time! How the young princess had convinced the sorcerer to decorate the workshop for the upcoming holiday was beyond shocking to the servants in the castle.

"How's this?" he asked after doing what she said.

"No, a lirrle more to the right."

With a sigh he tried again. It was beyobd no suprise that Sofia wanted to decorate his tower now that he liked the holiday but he wondered how Wormwood was going to take it. The raven wasn't anythimg like him and wondered if the bird would get upset.

In the past, whenever Sofia did something or gave Cedric a present the bird wouldn't get too upset but would bringing cheer to his workshop be a bit overwhelming for the raven?

"If this arangement is not working , I could decide for the both of us since this IS my workshop." Cedric grinned as he dragged the word 'is'

The princess giggled and shook her head "No way , I am helping. Besides you asked for my help after we helped your parents with thier decorating and from what I saw you need some decorating lessons."

"Don't remind me, mother kept telling me to stop putting the ornaments on too close and if I keep doing that each year father will never let me put the star up."

Is the star that important?"

He chuckled "If you have forgotten the tree topper is one of the best ornaments on the tree, just about eveyone wants to put it up. It's a personal favorite of mine."

"I guess that's no surprise." Sofia answered as she looked around at the work they had done. All they needed to do now was decorate the the tree once they found a good place.

"Hey how about we put it by the window." Sofia suggested to the sorcerer who was deciding on a place as well.

"Sofia, I like to look out my window."

"And if we put it by the door it would only get hit."

"Maybe the decorations we already have up is enough and we don't need a tree." Cedric said as looked around the already cheerful decrated workshop.

"But the the tree is the best part! Could you use a spell to shrink the tree and we could put it on your desk?"

Look at you with all the magical ideas." Cedric smirked as looked over at his desk. "Perhaps, it could work. Lets try it."

The man pulled his wand out of his robe and casted a shrinking spell on it. Once the the tree had shrank Sofia picked it up and placed it on the desk. To the the girl's surprise she watched the stream of magic decorate the the small tree.

"Now your Workshop is ready for Wassillia, Mr. Cedric."

"Indeed, now you better go and get ready for dinner, I got to let Wormwood inside."

"Do you think he'll hate the decorations?"

If he does he will live through it but then if he goes mad I'll put him in his cage and he won't get any wassillia presents this year."

She giggled at her mentor's idea of discipline then left the workshop to get ready for the family dinner.

* * *

"Amber, you could have at least try to help the others decorate instead of ordering them around." James said as stared at his twin who was enjoying the meal they were having at dinner.

The girl rolled her eyes at her goofy brother then said "Oh dear brother, if you have already forgotten the last time I helped decorate, I had broken a nail so since that day I have made it a rule to just to give orders, I can't let another accident happe again."

"Oh yeah, a broken nail would really be an emegemcy."

After a little bit of bickering the twins settled down and talked with the rest of their family.

"Has all the decorations been put up Baileywick?" King Roland asked the quiet steward who was looking at his watch to determine if the desert was ready to be served to the royal family.

"Almost Your Majesty, Violet and others are still placing the new flowers around the castle, the tree is being decorated as we speak and the presents are being hidden in their secret spot,"

"Oh, why must you hide the presents?" James whined

"Yeah, they shoud go under the tree daddy." Amber echoed in agreement.

"And let you discover what presents you're getting before Wassillia, I think not." Miranda said with a smile on her face. "Besides the presents will be wrapped and under the tree on Wassillia day."

The twins sulked a bit until Sofia cheered them up. "Don't be sad guys, after all Wassillia is not that far off."

"I guess." Amber answered sadly.

"I think I better see if desert is ready." Baileywick informed them as he closed his pocket watch and headed off.

"So Sofia, have you finished your gift searching yet?" Miranda asked her daughter who was setting her fork down to wait for the desert.

"Well yes and no, I got everyone a present but I'm still thinking on Mr. Cedric's gift. Then I'm going to wrap them ll up and put them under the tree."

"I bet I know why Cedric is always last on your list." Amber said with a grin on her face.

"Because he's her favorite?" James asked.

"No, because Cedric probably gets the best presents." Amber answered.

"Actually Amber, the real reason he's always last is because is real picky about his presents, you see he likes gifts made for sorcerers. So I like I said he's pretty hard on presents."

"Hmm, he realy needs to get out more and find a hobby besides magic." James said.

"Well, he does like invent things but I don't know if I could get him anything in that department."

Before anyone could say anything Baileywick entered back inside. "It is time for desert."

The sevants walked around and placed a bowls of ice cream in front of the royal family then left to go back to the kitchen.

"Yay, chocolate!" James cheered in delight as he grabbed a spoon and dug in.

* * *

"Oh, Wormy be glad Sofia and I didn't decorate your perch." Cedric said as he watched the raven pout on the new decorations. He could understand the bird liked the place gloomy but he knew Wormy would get over it.

"That pesky princess now makes you decorate the Workshop for Wassiliia?" The raven cawed then groaned. How was he going to make it though this holiday curse? "Of all the things she has made you do this is beyond what I thought would happen. Did she place a cheerful spell on you?"

"Just live through it and I promise, you'll get your present." Cedric said and petted the bird to calm the pet down.

"Fine." Womwood muttered then sat in silence.

Once his companion was calm Cedric was about to use his wand to blow the candles out until his next step made his head start hurting.

Wormwood flew to his master's shoulder and saw that Cedric stare at the floor in a state of shock. His pupils were gone and it looked like as if he was under a spell.

 _"Where-where am I?" Cedric asked himself as looked around. From what he could remember he felt like a headache was coming but vanished. He took his gloved hand away from his head and saw a child version of himself sweeping up a shattered mess on the floor._

 _"You missed a spot Cedric." A child version of Cordelia said sternly as she pointed to a spot on the floor. "Honestly Cedric, if you don't do as I say I'l just break another one of father's awards._

 _Child Cedric didn't say anything but kept sweeping. He hopped when his parents returned they believe Coredilia's lies_

 _Older Cedric frowned at the scene before him. He didn't remember this happening. Cordelia wasn't this mean in the past, all she ever did was steal his stuff but never ordered him around._

 _Why was seeing a vision that didn't happen? Was he dreaming? He hadn't gone to be yet._

 _Cedric was at a loss at what he was witnessing. This had to be the strangest things that ever happened to him. How was he going to get back to reality? To his workshop._

 _Before he could think on the subject of returning his parents entered into the scene._

 _"Father. Cedric destoryed one of your sorcerer of the year awards." Cordeilia sad pointing at the now scared Cedric._

 _"I DID NOT!_ _Cordelia just got mad cause I didn't clean her room, which I may say is still messy cause she sdidn;t do it herself. So she broke it"_

 _"Now why would I order my little brother do that. I helped you clean your room and you didn't even thank me."_

 _"That's because you didn't." Cedric said with a roll of his eyes._

 _"THAT'S ENOUGH!"Goodwyn yelled with made the two siblings jump at their father's voice._

 _"I have heard enough of the lies Cedric."_

 _"WHAT!" Both Cedrics shouted._

 _"You got to stop blaming you sister about your accidents, you gotta learn and to take responsibility for your actions. Otherwise, if you don't I'll have Cordelia be next in line to inherit the royal sorcerer job"_

 _Older Cedric dragged his hand down his face. This was it, this was poof that this vision didn't happen in the past. He had to get out of this horibale nightmare!_

 _"Now go to gour room until I come and give a proper punishment."_

 _After he watched himself enter into his room he closed his eyes but when opened them again he saw Wormwood on him._

"Oh Wormy, what happened to me?" Cedric asked as he sat up from the floor and touched his head. "I had the stangest dream but you know, the strange thing is I had it before I went to bed."

"Just don't have this episode again. The last thing we need is you starting to have sleeping problems." Wormwood squawked to him but then remembered Cedric didn't understand what he just said.

"Well, I better head to bed now before it happens again." Cedric muttered as he stood up and dusted his robe off any dirt.

As he was about to get his wand to blow out the candles for the night Sofia's familiar knock came to his ears. Great, he hoped he didn't have the spell again wile his apprentice was here.

He walked carefully and slowly to the door. When he finally opened it Sofia walked in to see her friend was trying his best to hold tight onto the door to keep his balance as he used the other to touch his head while he frowned.

"Hi Mr. Cedric, I came up here to see how Wormwood was taking the decorated workshop.

"He was upset at first but like I said before I think he'll live through it." Cedric said as he shangingly let go of the door to make sure Sofia didn't know what had just happened to him.

"That's great, I'm glad he's not tearing the decorations down." Sofia said as she watched her mentor carefully walk to his desk.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cedric?"

Wormwood huffed and muttered "Fine is far from it." which Sofia heard clearly.

"I'm just tired Sofia, I'll be better in the morning." Cedric said as he stood up walked her to the door.

"Well, if you are sure. I'll see tomorrow for our sorcercery lesson."

With the princess gone now Cedric and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wormy, I better go to bed before anyone else stops by."

* * *

After Cedric shut things down for the night he made his way to his room downstairs of the workshop, hung up his robe, took off his shoes and got into bed. He would have put on his pajamas but he was eager to go to bed.

" _Cedric."_

 _The sorcerer was sitting in a familiar garden, in fact it was Sofia's secret garden. He had all sorts of memories here with the deceased queen who he called his friend._

 _"Cedric." A familiar voice called out to him again until he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder._

 _The sorcerer gasped and turned around to find the deceased queen standing there. It had been a very long time since she had been in his dreams. Had he started to miss her again?_

 _"It's been a while since I've seen you." Cedric said with a smile. He was happy to have this dream, he wondered if each dream meant she was actually visiting him in spirit._

 _"I need you to warn you of something that is going to happen in the future." She said._

 _"What...what do you mean?" Cedric asked_

 _"An enemy from your past is coming to get revenge on you."_

 _"Please tell me this a dream where you are being silly."_

 _"No Cedric, I'm not joking. I saw you have a vision from the past."_

 _"But...but that didn't actually happen."_

 _"Well, I think that vision came from him, the one who wants to get revenge on you."_

 _"Do you know who it is?"_

 _A sigh escaped her lips and said "Ethan the Evil."_

 _"MY UNCLE!"_

 _"Yes, I am afraid he found a way to come back. He wamts to destroy you and make sure you don't stop him from taking over Echancia." The queen sat herself down beside him and looked into the river at her reflection._

 _"How is the vision from my uncle? Why would he send me a vision that was about a past that didn't happen." Cedric turned to look at her sad face._

 _"There's more to it isn't it?"_

 _"In a way there is more but I can't tell you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm afraid this is all that I can tell you. I have to let you face him on your own but I'll be close by watching."_

 _Silence took over for a bit as Cedric absorbed all this information. Why did someone always have to be after the kingdom and Sofia?_

 _"How I defeated my uncle last time is a complete mystery, once I was down I tapped into some sort of power within me but what was it?"_

 _I guess you will just have to believe in yourself once again to overcome your evil uncle."_

 _"But-"_

 _The queen placed a finger over his mouth "I believe in you Cedric and so does a certain princess, Now rest for you'll need all strength you can get."_

 _The spirit removed her finger and vanished before he could ask anymore questions. Now that she did her part in warning him, he needed to focus at the task at hand: Saving Wassillia and the kingdom but in order to succeed he needed to rely on a certain power!_

* * *

When Cedric woke up from his dream he wondered if he should believe it. Was his Uncle Ethan really coming back to get revenge on him? If so would he need to tell the royal family about it?

He usually didn't have dreams that warned him of impending evil. Maybe he should ask father what he thought about it.

After he got out of bed he quickly dressed himself and put on his robe. If Ethan was coming back he hoped that he stayed away from Mystic Meadows but then knowing villians they didn't repeat their plans.

Once he was upstairs he saw that Wormwood was just waking up. "Here you go Wormy." Cedric said as he picked up some food from a nearby shelf for the bird.

"I'm going to visit mother and father so you better stay out of trouble."

"Yeah right, I'd worry about you more than me." The raven huffed.

"Hi Mr. Cedric, are you feeling better" Sofia asked as she crossed pathes with him down the hall.

"Hmm yes, I supose I am."Cedric said as he was in thought.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I...I have some important uh...bisuness I need to go discuss with my father."

"Oh can I come, I always wanted to see Miss Winifred again. I have a prsent for her and Mr. Goodwyn"

"Not this time princess, I have to go alone this time. You can give their presents to them when they come visit on Wassillia. I heard your father wanted to invite poeple who came last year so naturally you'll see them including..."Cedric shivered as he finished "Greylock."

"That's awesome so I'll see you for our sorcery lesson this afternoon?"

"Indeed, now I really must be on my way."

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Goodwyn yelled in shock as he dropped his fork that had a piece of his pancakes on it.

"I don't know if I should believe it not but...the thing is I never have visions and my dreams never warn me of danger. So I have a feeling Uncle Ethan is coming back."

"Have you warned King Roland of this?" Winifred asked as she set a plate of pancakes down for her son.

"No, this why I came here..did this ever happen to you...did you haves visions and dreams?"

"No," Goodwyn said as as he accepted a clean fork from his wife." My magic warned me of danger but sorcerers get all sorts of things to warn them so..." He looked at Winifred who nodded "I'd be on my guard if I were you. And it wouldn't hurt to warn King Roland so be prepared cause for all we know he could try to strike on Wassillia. In fact..." Goodwyn looked from side to side before signaling for his wife and son to come closer. "He could even try to kidnap any of us or Sofia's family."

"You don't think he knows of Calista do you?" Winifred whispered in shock.

"Who knows."Cedric whispered.

"We'll have to warn Cordelia and her husband. And Cedric, it wouldn't to try practicing using your hands to use magic."

"You mean if he disarms my wand I should try using my hands?" Cedric asked as he looked at his gloved hands.

"It wouldn't hurt." Goodwyn answered.

* * *

As he was walking up to the castle the sorcerer became solemn as he placed his gloved hands in the pockets of his robe.

Cedric wished all these events were a dream but with the visions and the actual dreams he was having there was no doubt danger was coming to Echancia once again. He had a lot of studying and training he needed to to do if he planned to save the kingdom from being taken over.

He had to laugh it wasn't but just a few years ago he wanted to do the same thing! How he had thown away that dream was surprising. The reason sounded silly but it was true enough.

The big question now was: Would he be able to save the kingdom again? It was hard to believe he was begiing to have doubts.

All of a sudden Sofia ran up to him with her group of animal friends behind her. "Hi Mr. Cedric, did your trip go well?"

"Yes, it did. I found out what I needed to know." Cedric said as he tried his best not to spill the news to the princess that danger was afoot.

Clover raised an eyebrow as he watched the man he came to think of as a threat to his friend. Something wasn't right. Was the man scheming again?

"Well, now that you are back can we have our sorcery lesson? I can't wait to see what spell you have to show me this time."

"Not today princess, I have to war- I mean I have a lot of work to do before Wassillia. So no visits okay." Cedric said as he tripped over his words.

Sofia frowned at the statement, she was surprised at what he just told her. "Oh well, are you sure you don't need help cause-"

"I'm sure." He answered then quickly went inside before the girl could get suspicious at what was going on with him.

" That was strange." Mia said after a long silence once Cedric had rushed inside. "I wonder what is going on."

"Maybe he's trying to hide a big surprise for Sofia." Robin suggested as landed on the girl's shoulder."

"I doubt it." Clover answered with a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"What Clover is trying to say is if Mr. Cedric was trying to work on my Wassillia present he wouldn't be so nervous about it. He would just act so silly and sarcastic about it he would try his best to keep me out of the Workshop. I never saw him act like this before."

"What should we do?" Robin asked "Keep an eye on him?"

"Yes, if we can fi d out what he's doing we can figure out what's going on." Sofia suggested "Are you up for it Mia and Robin?"

"Absolutely." Both birds answered answered

"Good, Clover, you and I are going inside to get warm." Sofia told the bunny who had a frown on his face. He wanted to be the one to spy on Cedric. He could bet that sorcerer was up to no good but he wouldn't tell Sofia that.

Knowing the girl so well she could see that she liked the sorcerer. If he told her of his suspicions it break the princess' heart.

* * *

After Cedric had informed King Roland of possible attacks security became tight all around the castle and the villages.

The villagers became confused and scared at all the guards walking around. What was happening? Was there a criminal in the kingdom? No one knew, but during the next few hours and the day rumors began to spread and the people were not sure what to believe. So they awaited to see if the king would say anything

During that time Roland had kept things secret even to the his family but the only ones that knew of possible danger was Constable Miles and his men."

"So what did you see?" Sofia asked her bird friends that night after letting them in from the cold.

"All he seems to be doing is looking through spell books and practicing magic but uh there is one thing you should know." Robin said as she became nervous.

"And?"

Mia and Robin looked at each other then back at the girl. "Sofia, has Cedric used his hands to perform magic?" Mia asked.

"How else will he mess up." Clover mumbled to himself which made Sofia glare at the bunny.

"Well, he does have to use one hand to hold his wand."

"No,no, he didn't use his wand. Actual magic shot out of his hands." Mia shouted which made Clover and Sofia stunned

"Um, Sofia does this mean we can panic now?" Clover asked as he looked around the room.

"There is no reason to be scared of ." Sofia told the bunny as she tried her best to calm him down. "Perhaps, the reason he wants me out of the workshop today is to make sure I don't get hurt from a new trick he's trying."

"But then there is something else we have to tell you. While we were spying on Cedric the castle became surrounded by guards. I think something bad is going to happen, I never saw so many guards in my life." Robin said as she ruffled her feathers.

"This proves that something is going on." Clover said in a determined voice. "You should probably see what's going on yourself, maybe ask your dad."

"You are right Clover, I'm going to talk to dad right now." Sofia said as she jumped off her window seat and headed straight for the door.

Once she opened the door she found a guard standing there. "Oh uh, I guess dad gave you orders to protect me from wondering off tonight, right?" Sofia asked as she stepped out of the doorway.

"That is correct, princess. King Roland wanted to make sure no harm came to you. In fact even the other cildren are being protected as they sleep tonight as well." The soldier answered he gently tried to escort the girl back in.

"You don't happen to know what all the fuss is about do you?"

"From I hear it's some sort of sorcerer."

 _"Oh no, Mr. Cedric!"_ Sofia thought as the news stunned her.

"I suggest you go back inside your room and stay there until morning, princess."

"I got to go check on Mr. Cedric!" Sofia then raced off down the hall with the soldier chasing after her.

"But princess, you must go back to your room!" The man called to her.

* * *

"Please tell me your done," Wormwood whined as he watched his master continue to try to use magic from his hands. "I am really getting bored with this."

Cedric glared at the raven then used magic to shut his beak. "There perhaps now, I can concentrate better." Cedric grumbled "At least that spell went right. I never really tried using my hands to to do magic I guess I should consider this pretty useful. Maybe I can find a sealing spell to to make sure Uncle Ethan doesn't come back."

As he was about to pull out another spell book Sofia came in with a panting a soldier behind her."Mr. Cedric, we need to talk!"

"Apparently, It looks like I won't get any concentration now." Cedric muttered as he closed the book and turned around to face the girl. "Why are you not in bed asleep like the rest of your family?"

"Well, I came up here for two things. The first one to ask if you have been keeping this secret from me and if not the second to make sure if you were okay."

"I guess you heard about what is happening?" Cedric asked.

"All I know is that some sorcerer is coming and by the looks of security it would seem he maybe nearby." Sofia said as she crossed her arms and gave Cedric a stern look. "Have you known this all along?"

Cedric sighed "I might as well tell you, princess," Cedric then looked toward the guard "Go back to what you were doing, I will escort Princess Sofia back once we get done assuring her of her safety."

The soldier nodded then left the workshop, hoping he would not get caught for not being at his post.

"Well, start explaining . Why did you not tell me someone was going to try ruin the holidays?"

"Because, I wanted to keep you safe and make sure you don't try to put yourself in danger. Besides our 'threat' is not after you..."

"You mean...there is a new threat? I hope it's not Shuriki."

"Who is Shuriki?" Cedric asked confused.

"Oh, uh, I'll explain later. Who is this sorcerer and what or who is he after Mr. Cedric?"

"He's not a new threat, we encountered him before. I'm afraid it's Ethan the Evil, my uncle. This time he is coming back to make sure he takes over Enchancia by coming to get revenge on me."

"So he is coming after you? That makes sense."

"Yeah, I've been training for hours just to be ready for him. I just wish I knew how defeated him last time, I was thinking of a sealing spell to make sure he doesn't come back and I haven't gotten to that yet."

"Maybe we can work together at defeating Ethan we-"

"NO!" Cedric shouted which made both Sofia and Wormwood jump. "I am not taking any chances of you getting hurt...In fact, you better go back to your room now."

"But Mr. Cedric, the last time you defeated him I helped remember?"

"The only thing I remember is seeing you watching me defeat Ethan, some sort of power was tapped into once I was down. Now that I told you what's going on you better go to your room now. Don't make me repeat myself."

Sofia was surprised to see Cedric this angry, he usually didn't use that voice against her. "I'm sorry ." She then went to to the door to leave, as she turned head around she watched her mentor get back to work.

Once she was gone Cedric sighed and pulled a locket from under his shirt. Ever since he had practiced his magic and studied over spell books a few hours ago he had hoped this heart-shaped gold locket Sofia had given would help give him courage.

As he opened it up he looked at the portrait of his friends and family. Earlier during the year he added Cordelia, Calista and even the deceased queen in it.

He din't realize he had so many people in here until now. It would have seemed he had a lot of people to the the locket he went back to work, he still had a lot to practice.

* * *

As Sofia was a few feet away from her room she saw that the soldier from before was replaced with another.

"What happened to the other guard?" Sofia asked as she walked up to the unfamiliar soldier.

"We changed shifts, princess. I was told to come inform you that your father wishes to see you."

"Did he say why, usually dad doesn't want to see me at night unless it is an emergency or I did something bad?"

"He didn't say princess but as I changed shifts with the guard at the door he told me how you were informed of the threat that we were on alert for and you ran to the sorcerer...I guess he heard about your disobedience."

Sofia sighed in dismay"I guess I better go explain why I ran off."

"It would be best now follow me." The soldier lead the girl down a few corridors and when they reached the dungeon door the young girl became confused. Why would her father want to see her in the dungeon?

"Go on, I'll be right behind you so you won't fall."

Sofia took a deep breath, picked up her skirts and began walking down the stairs. Something wasn't right. For her long three-almost four years at the castle the girl never had went to the dungeon before except for the time Cedric was falsely accused of stealing.

Her father would never would never want her to go down her, this had to be a trap. No soldier would tell her false news!

She couldn't believe she fell into a trap, she needed to get out of here and call on guards to arrest the soldier in disguise.

"I don't think my father wanted me down here." Sofia turned around once they had finished going down the stairs. "In fact, I bet you're Ethan the Evil" she finished pointing at the man.

The man chucked a bit and said "How can you say such a thing princess? I would never do such things to you. Who is this Ethan you speak of?"

"Why you are right, I'm sorry. I should forget Ethan the failure." Sofia apologized.

"IT'S EVIL, YOU RUNT!" Quickly the soldier covered his mouth. "I-I, Oh forget it!" The man magically got rid of his disguise and appeared in his true form. "You are too smart for your own good, you know that. It's no wonder Cedric liked you all of these years."

Sofia glared at the man"What do you want? You tried taking over Echancia and it didn't work. Why can't villains realize that when they fail it's over?" Sofia muttered under her breath.

"Good questions, first I want my revenge against Cedric and second villains are determined. So with you not by his side he'll fail at saving Echancia." With his statement said he used his magic seal the brunette girl in a glass box.

"You won't get-

"Get away with it. I know! Why does everybody say that?"

"Mr. Cedric, will defeat you then he'll male sure you don't come back again." Sofia said angrily.

"On the contrary dear girl. I have all sorts of surprises for Cedric that he'll never wish he met you. Now, how about we get his and everyone else's attention. Shall we?"

* * *

Cedric sighed in exasperation as his vision began to double the words in the book he was reading. Perhaps, now he should head to bed. It would seem today's training hand drained the energy out him. He had been doing this for the whole day.

The sorcerer closed the book and looked toward his pet raven who still had his beak magically shut, the bird was looked liked he was in a deep sleep.

As he got up to ready himself for some sleep a loud, frantic knock came to the door. For all he knew, The call had better be an emergency.

Once he opened the door he found King Roland with a worried look on his face. Cedric began to wonder what had made him so upset. Had his uncle made a move already?

"Cedric, I believe Ethan has kidnapped Sofia. One minute we all are asleep, the next thing I know Miranda and I are woken up to Sofia screaming for help but then I also heard running footsteps pass our door, it has to be him."

"You and the others should go to a safe place while I go deal with Uncle Ethan. If we are all hopeful, I will be able to send him to a place where he can't return."

"Right, I'll have Baileywick tell the servants to put the castle under a lock down and have all our soldiers stay on their guard. You are our only hope to save Sofia and the kingdom Cedric, if you fail this Wassillia be our last!" Roland said as he was about to head out the door.

"Let's not lose hope yet, the fight won't be over until Sofia is safe and Ethan is gone." Cedric said as gave the his king the most determined look.

With a nod of agreement Roland raced out of the workshop and down the stais to collect the rest of his family and inform Baileywick to lock down the castle.

Once the king was gone Cedric put on his robe and collected all magical items that would be useful for his battle but as he was about to get his wand a decision on which one to take crossed his mind.

Should he take his family wand or his own? from what he remembered at his first encounter with his uncle, the family wand was the object that Uncle Ethan wanted. And no doubt it would end up in Ethan's hands if he would not get it back. His father would be so disappointed him if that happened.

As for safety measures Cedric placed the family wand in the case he had gotten from Sofia and put charm on the box so no one would be able to open it except himself and his father if anything were to happen. He then placed the case behind the portrait of his parents and picked up his wand to find Uncle Ethan.

* * *

"He should show up any minute now." Ethan said to no one in particular as he waited for his nephew to appear in the garden. "Do you still think your sorcerer will save you princess because once I'm done with him I'm going to deal with you."

"What do you want with me? I am just an ordinary princess." Sofia lied in hopes that the sorcerer did not know her secret about her necklace.

"Ah but you are not some ordinary princess, my dear. And you do not need to act so innocent, I know about the Amulet of Avalor." Ethan said with a grin as he looked at the shocked, imprisoned princess,

"How...how can you know about the amulet? You never knew me until we met at your last battle with Mr. Cedric."

"I'll tell you this. After Cedric thought he defeated me with his magic I used my own to transport to a different place and I began to look for some powerful spells that help me try to take over Echancia again and I came across a book that had a list of magical objects and as I looked through it I found a picture of the amulet. Once I saw that picture I remembered seeing you wear it. So now that I am back I will defeat Cedric and send him to a place where he can never return. Once he's gotten I'm gong to force you to hand it over."

Sofia didn't answer right way but glared at the evil old man. "You will never get my amulet...I won't hand it over to anyone.

"Not even Cedric?" Ethan asked with a grin. "That's a pity although I can't say I blame you."

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked confused.

"Ever since you met Cedric you thought you had made a friend out of him, you believe you saw the good in him but how do you know he's not hiding something from you?" Ethan asked "I know you are confused now but once your beloved sorcerer comes I will tell you what his secret his."

"Whatever you say about him will not change anything about how he is a friend to me."

"Oh just wait and see, little princess. Your sorcerer is not the person you believe him to be, Once you know his secret you'll lose faith in him."

As Sofia listened to the evil sorcerer's words she couldn't believe what the man was stating but then she couldn't believe him. Whatever he said about his nephew having a secret had to be a lie. She had to prove it.

All of a sudden a familiar purple robe caught her eye. "Mr. Cedric!" Sofia yelled in excitement as the familiar man appeared.

"Ah Cedric, I'm so glad you could join us but then with what's at stake here you have no choice but to come greet your uncle. After all, a future king should be greeted by someone."

Ignoring his uncle's weak greeting he turned his attention to his trapped apprentice who was looking scared and worried. He needed to find a way to get her to save her. Because from the looks of the trap not even his powerful magic could free her.

"Let Sofia go uncle, she has nothing to do with anything you are wanting. If you free Princess Sofia, promise not to invade a kingdom and leave quietly. I will spare you from the punishments that are on you." Cedric warned as he kept right hand close to his sheathed wand.

Ethan laughed until a tear came to his eye. "You already know that I won't go freely without taking what is mine and getting rid of you. After all, you should know me by now,"

"Now, what do you say we get this over with so I can send you back to your past."

Cedric let go of his wand and looked at his uncle in confusion. "What good will that do? I already can deal with my past, I'll just come back to get you."

"Don't tell me you haven't been having the visions I gave you. Each moment in your past has changed and you'll relive every single miserable moment."

"So the visions have been from you. Don't you know that when you change my past yours and everyone's life has changed as well?"

"Why yes, I did know that but I made my life more grander, yours more miserable and the princess'...well let's just say she'll either won't exist or be stuck as a village girl." Ethan said as he looked at the princess. "And don't worry princess I'll make sure that amulet of yours is in good use."

"You will not get a hold of the amulet!" Cedric shouted as he pulled his his wand out and pointed it at his uncle.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want it?" Ethan asked which made Sofia and Cedric become shocked at the question.

Silence filled in as the purple-robed sorcerer looked toward Sofia again. Was Sofia now aware of his past wish?

"Is this true?" Sofia asked the stunned sorcerer but to her dismay he didn't answer just lowered his wand and stared silently at the ground.

"At one time I did." Cedric answered as he continued to stare at te ground. "I don't blame you if you want to hate me now. I am no better than him...I didn't realize sooner that you would be the one to put stop to my misery."

"Oh ..."

"For once I am going to repay you for the kindness you've shown me by doing away with Uncle Ethan." Cedric looked up from the ground and glared at his uncle. "It's about time we ended this family feud." Cedric said as he pointed out his wand which made Ethan do the same and before you knew both wands were fired.

Sofia watched in amazement as both sorcerers began to duel each other with all their strength, magic was basted everywhere from the flowers to the benches. It even it a statue or two.

After a while the wands stopped firing and both sorcerers were panting. Things began to quiet down for a minute.

 _"I've got to free Sofia somehow so she can get to safety but how..."_ Cedric thought as continued panting.

"Well Cedric, I'll give some credit. I did not think you would last this long."

"I've been training a whole day, I've even tried using my hands to cast spells but I doubt that will impress you." Cedric said smirking.

"Shall we test that out?" Ethan questioned as he put away his wand.

"Perhaps, it help me defeat you."Cedric answered as he put his wand away as well.

Both sorcerers began to fight each other again but this time wand less. It have seemed like this was going to goo on forever to Sofia but all of a sudden Cedric's magic shot the glass box and freed her having her fall to the ground.

"I've got to help Mr. Cedric but how am I going to do it?" Sofia asked herself and began to think.

A smile came to her face as an idea struck her. Now all she needed to do was to pull it off.

The girl made her way over to the dueling sorcerers and tried her best not to be seen by Ethan. As the evil sorcerer moved next to a boulder Sofia crept up to the rock began to reach for the sheathed wand.

While Cedric continued shoot magic at his uncle he saw Sofia trying to get Ethan's wand. What on earth was she doing?

Sofia smiled with excitement as she pulled out Ethan's wand from his robe and quickly made her way to her mentor's side.

Ethan and Cedric stopped fighting each other and looked toward the confident princess.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WAND! Ethan screamed "Stealing my wand from me won't get you to succeeding princess"

"You may still have magic Mr. Ethan but you won't stand a chance between me and my friend Mr. Cedric."

"You...you still call me a friend? But I thought you would hate me now that-"

"Hey, just because you wanted my amulet doesn't stop me from letting you be my friend. You said yourself that at one time you did but now you realize you love me more than power. Now let's defeat this evil sorcerer together!"

Cedric nodded and both sorcerer and apprentice aimed their wands at Ethan which made the man shocked at what had just happened.

"You know what uncle, it's too bad you don't have a friend at your side cause I as far as I know one sorcerer can't defeat two magic wielders."

"Bah, you two could never defeat me. Friendship can never help you out on everything."

"Shall we test that out?" Sofia asked with a smirk.

"Lets." Cedric answered

Before Ethan could bring up his hand to defend himself Cedric and Sofia's magic basted him to the past.

As the dust clear and magic had vanished the two friends realized then that Ethan the Evil was gone.

"Do you think we sent him off for good, Mr Cedric?"

"Oh yeah, we will never see him again. The spell I combined with your magic sent my dear uncle into the past and he'll be stuck there for the rest of his life. He'll witness his past over and over and never get out."

"Then what about your past, is it...?"

"Trust me Sofia, all that he has changed will return as it once was. Now lets go inform your family that Ethan the Evil has been defeated and that you are safe."

* * *

"HAPPY WASSILLIA!" Everyone cheered after lighting the candle. The twins rushed to the presents under the tree and began to tear the rapping.

"It's looks like another Wassillia came after all. " Sofia told Cedric as they walked around the crowed hall.

"I'd say so." Cedric said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised a certain jester sorcerer hasn't shown up yet."

"Oh Pendrick, you should know me by now that I would never miss the holidays without visiting my old friend." Greylock answered as he walked to the the now frowning sorcerer and put an arm around his shoulder."

Cedric sighed as Sofia started to grin. "Greylock how many times must I tell you...IT'S CEDRIC!"

"Oh you know me, I always like to pick at you." The monocled-sorcerer said as he sipped a from goblet the servants have been passing out.

"It's good see you Mr. Greylock, it's too bad we don't get to see each other much."

"Oh well, we'll just have drive old-Cedric here extra crazy huh?"

"I wouldn't try it Greylock." Cedric muttered.

"Oh come on Cedric, consider it birthday and Wassillia present."

Sofia gasped "I can't believe I forgot your birthday was just a few days ago...wasn't it?"

"It's not your fault princess, we have been busy trying to get rid of Uncle Ethan and getting this back to normal."

"Uncle Ethan?" Greylock asked confused. "Who is that?"

"It's a long story." Sofia answered.

"Well, I have no where to go. Do tell the story old Gendric." Greylock said as the trio were walking down the hall to Cedric's Workshop.

"Great, Greylock wants a Wassillia story." Cedric complained making Sofia to pat his his arm to make him feel better.

"Don't worry Mr. Cedric, we'll both tell it." Sofia said.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I thought I would never get this Christmas sorry done but after a few days of working on it, it's finaly done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review.


End file.
